Sexo, drogas sin rock&roll
by Mafaldyna
Summary: Crudo y algo asqueroso, son algunas de las cosas que leerás si entras aquí. HaoxAnna


**Sexo, drogas sin rock&roll**

por Mafaldyna

Algunas cosas no están destinadas a pasar, otras simplemente son inevitables. Es lo que pensaba la joven al caminar por las vacías calles de Tokio, a excepción tal ves del borracho tirado en la acera. Lo observó detenidamente hasta volver su mirada a la vez que él vomitaba y tragaba su propio vomito. 

-Repugnante... murmuró. Un sonido la perturbó, volteó de nuevo sólo para encontrarse con lo que la mayoría llamaría asqueroso. El hombre sostenía en su mano algo pequeño y con mucho movimiento. Tratando de escapar y moviendo todas sus patas. A pesar de todo sus intentos fueron en vanos ya que la mitad del insecto café había ya sido digerido. 

El crujido que había sido escuchado anteriormente por ella había sido ese. No sabía si debía tener lástima por aquel individuo o simplemente vomitar a lo que más da por el asco. Mantuvo sus emociones en jaque un rato y siguió caminando como si nunca hubiera visto tal cosa. 

En el camino la imagen seguía en su mente, la sensación de que ella había estado en ese estado, pero con otras consecuencias. 

Buenas? Malas? Y quién decide que está bien o mal? Tal ves no haya parecido malo en su momento pero ahora un sentimiento de culpa la embargaba. 'Traición? es eso lo que me pasa? Siento que he le traicionado?' una sonrisa amarga cruzó su rostro.   

'¿Cómo traicionar algo a lo que nunca he sido verdadera?'. Sin notarlo había llegado a la pensión Asakura. Entro sigilosa, era muy noche así que no importaba realmente si hacía ruido. Nadie la esperaba. Al igual que había pasado hace ya casi una semana.

Los recuerdos volvían más claros cada día que pasaba. Llevo su mano a su frente donde un pequeño bulto se podía distinguir. 

**Flashback**

El fuerte olor a alcohol es llevado por el viento a manera que quedaban impregnados en las cercanías. 

-Quieres un trago? Olvidando la delicadeza preguntó ella.

-Se ve que tu capacidad para sentir presencias siempre esta alerta Annita ^^

La muchacha levantó la botella de la que tomaba en forma de ofrecimiento, pero sin mirarlo siquiera. Hao Asakura lo tomó sin vacilar y tomó un gran trago para después regresárselo.

-Qué celebramos? Inquirió cínicamente Hao. 

-Lo feliz que soy, respondió sarcástica tomando un trago mayor al de él. 

-Entonces celebraré contigo. Continuó él. 

-Consíguete tu propia botella, por fin volteo ella y lo miró desafiante. Él se limitó a sonreír.

-Vaya Annita. Se ve a leguas que has tomado bastante. Replicó él por la contestación y la forma posesiva con la que ella sostenía la botella. -Aún así, no estaba hablando de ese tipo de droga. El alcohol no me interesa en lo absoluto, agregó fascinado. 

-De qué hablas entonces? Interrogó ella sospechosamente. Hao soltó una carcajada. 

-Ya sabes de que hablo. 

-No me interesa. Se puso de pie rápido lo cual lamento debido a los efectos del alcohol. Caminó un poco tambaleándose. 

-Cuidado con el árbol. Demasiado tarde. Anna Kyouyama estaba sosteniendo la región de la cabeza donde recibió el impacto.  

Su mano fue quitada y reemplazada por otra más áspera. 

-Vas a estar bien, la futura esposa Asakura no puede ser afectada por un simple golpe. La mano de él bajo y descanso en la mejilla de Anna. Sus labios cortaron la cercanía y se unieron copiosamente. 

Fue Anna la que se separo primero tras darle un empujón a Hao. 

-No vuelvas a hacer eso. En tono amenazante.

-Por qué no? La sonrisa en él aumentaba mientras se acercaba a ella.

-No te atrevas Hao Asakura, nadie me desafía a mi. De pronto su espalda chocó con algo.

-Parece ser que los árboles traen muchas ventajas. Dijo ya que la había acorralado contra el. –Me encanta como dices mi nombre, y más aún si yo te hago gritarlo. Le susurró al oído para después lamerlo y mordisquearlo.

-Aah, un pequeño gemido escapo de su boca. 'Pero que estoy haciendo yo debería estar con Yoh' mm, ahora un jadeo salió de su garganta. 'Aunque debo admitir que esto se siente bien'soltó una risita.

-Creo que estoy algo borracha. Dijo en voz alta. 

-Acaso importa? Una sonrisa formaron sus labios que fueron probados de nuevo por los del shaman. Ahora más intensamente, sintiendo todo lo que había dentro de su boca. Las traviesas manos de él iban bajando por los costados, llegando a sus muslos y subiendo por su entrepierna. Palpando sobre la bragas hasta que estas humedecieran. Ahora las subía para acariciar los pechos por sobre el vestido. 

La chica aferró ambos piernas a las caderas de él y dejaba salir suspiros cada vez más audibles. La boca de él succionaba cada parte que pasaba por el cuello como reclamándolo suyo. La capa de él fue arrebatada hábilmente por Anna quién sonreía con malicia. 

-Yo también puedo hacer eso. En un parpadeo su vestido se encontraba tirado a un lado de la otra vestimenta dejándola expuesta a corrientes de viento exceptuando su ropa interior inferior. Lo que Hao aprovecho para molestarla. 

-Sin sujetador eh Anna? Con algo de sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Pues parece haberte gustado. Señalo la parte de abajo donde un bulto se había formado en su pantalón. 

Hao no dijo nada más pero se aventuró a probar el sobresaliente pezón. Anna gimió en deleite. Mientras él lamía uno y sus alrededores, el otro seno era oprimido con la mano restante. Al terminar sus bocas se volvieron a encontrar. 

Anna tomó las manos de él y las guió por su cuerpo hasta llegar por detrás a un estorbo. Las bragas seguían ahí. Con lentitud iban siendo apartadas para dejar descubierto su parte más íntima. 

Hao la tomo de su parte trasera y la recostó al pie del árbol. Las piernas de ella seguían atadas a su espalda. Se aflojaron un poco y fue cuando aprovecho la oportunidad. Fue bajando lentamente, su lengua recorriendo en línea recta desde su cuello hasta por debajo el ombligo. Abrió más sus piernas e inclinó su cabeza para iniciar a mamar el interior de ella. su lengua entraba y salía a antojo. Los gemidos se convirtieron en gritos de placer. Y no paró sino hasta que ella pronunciase su nombre. 

Cuando terminó de beber todos jugos que lograron escapar, levantó todo su cuerpo junto con el de ella dejándola arrinconada de nuevo contra el árbol. El cuerpo de ella completamente pegado al del shaman debido a que no tenía fuerzas si quiera de ponerse de pie. Ambos estaban húmedos y anhelantes de más. Sus caras de un encendido color rojo por la intensidad y electricidad que recorría.  

-Cansada? Sonrío él. 

Presurosa le arrebató la parte baja de él para dejar todo revelado. 

-Todavía no. Iniciaron de nuevo un beso largo y apasionado. Él la apretó lo más posible tocando sus partes. Ella podía sentir firme cerca de su entrepierna el miembro de Hao.

De pronto estuvo más cerca de ella y supo que había llegado el momento. Se aferró a él y sintió cómo era penetrada por el pené de Hao. Lanzó un quejido al aire y apretujó sus manos en los hombros de él. El siguió besando el pecho de ella y bajo a sus senos haciendo caso omiso al dolor. 

El placer la invadió rápido y los dos susurraban el nombre del otro. El cuerpo de la rubia se movía de arriba hacia abajo y con ella sus senos observados por él y disfrutando. Las palmas ahora estaban en sus caderas sosteniéndola. El ritmo se acelero y fue entonces que Anna sintió como un líquido viscoso entraba en ella. 

-Aaaa... fue lo último que exclamaron al separarse.

××××××××

Traicione a la familia Asakura? Por otro lado Hao también es uno. Es curioso, que realmente no sea considerado como alguien de ellos. 

pero lo hecho, hecho está... no es así? 

× Notas autora: para aquellos q' no supieron q' insecto era, se trataba de una cucaracha, las más comunes ¬¬

quiero dejar bien claro que esto no tiene continuación, lo que sigue se los dejo a su criterio e imaginación. Tal ves le falten algunas partes pero la verdad es que no quise entrar mucho en detalles. 

Si crees que esto valió la pena o si es una basura no importa, (la verdad es que a mi no me convenció mucho) ¡review! Sólo no insulten mucho -_-


End file.
